1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for converting firearms to electrical ignition, of the type which provides a drop in module to replace the conventional mechanical firing mechanism, and may include a safety interlock system to prevent accidental or unauthorized use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electric ignition for igniting bullet propellant materials in firearms has been considered and utilized in various forms for some time. Considerable research has been conducted on systems to initiate combustion of the propellant which systems electrically move the firing pin, or which utilize cartridges that contain electrically initiated primers, or which provide a separate ignition system similar to a conventional spark plug in a firing chamber. Examples of such structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,108,717 to C. Davis; 2,926,566 to W. W. Atkins et al.; 3,490,332 to C. A. Damm; 3,563,177 to H. W. Ritchey; 3,608,492 to J. W. Mitchell; 3,613,282 to M. Ramsay; 3,650,174 to T. S. Nelsen; 3,685,392 to W. G. Platt; 3,982,347 to Brandl et al.; 4,109,557 to C. D. Zaucha; and 4,148,245 to Steffanus et al.
A prime consideration to firearm users, and in particular when a high degree of accuracy is desired, is the avoidance of flinching or jerking when pulling the trigger. Most persons have a natural tendency to flinch or jerk the trigger of the firearm because they are afraid of the noise and attendant recoil of firearms. The inertial forces of the released hammer, bolt, or firing pin attendant upon their release in and of themselves can also contribute to jerking and consequent loss of accuracy.
Various trigger mechanisms have been provided which attempt to smooth out trigger pull and to reduce the inherent let off and jerking tendency. Target shooters and competitors are particularly cognizant of these problems and place considerable emphasis on correct trigger response and pull to achieve desired accuracy.
None of the prior art patents provides a simple system for converting conventional firearms to electronic ignition by replacement of the conventional firing mechanism, with a system having a high degree of safety and that provides a smooth effortless let off without any tendency to jerking, and is also available for firearms that are well known and used by many persons.